Serene
by Redmaroonc
Summary: Terlahir kembali? Tapi bukan sebagai manusia ... namun sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. ((Terinspirasi dari drama korea - Goblin))


Terlahir kembali? Apa kau mempercayainya? Ketika seseorang menghembuskan napas terakhir mereka, menutup kedua mata dan nyawa mereka ditarik secara perlahan dari kaki hingga kepala dengan rasa yang teramat sangat menyakitkan. Ketika kau harus dipertimbangkan, apakah tempat tinggal barumu akan berada di surga? Tempat indah yang paling diinginkan semua makhluk hidup. Atau di neraka? Tempat tinggal yang tidak diharapkan semua orang. Siksaan kejam, rajaman bertubi-tubi, teriakan orang-orang yang meminta ampun terdengar dari sana.

Tentu, surga adalah tempat yang paling diimpikan semua makhluk hidup. Tapi apa yang terjadi, jika kau dilahirkan kembali sebagai orang yang berbeda? Padahal kau sudah menikmati kehidupan keduamu di surga, atau … merasakan siksaan yang menyakitkan di neraka. Mungkin bukan orang, bisa saja hewan atau tumbuhan. Akan tetapi, semua manusia mengharapkan untuk dihidupkan kembali sebagai manusia dan menembus segala perbuatan yang tak sempat mereka lakukan setelah ajal menjemput.

Tapi kau tak dilahirkan lagi sebagai manusia, namun sebagai…

 _Malaikat pencabut nyawa._

 _._

 _._

 _Serene_

 **Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Human!Fang, Shinigami!Kaizo, Brotherly Fic, AU, Supranatural**

 **Terinspirasi dari drama korea - Goblin**

 **Written by: Redmaroonc**

Selamat membaca~

.

.

Saat itu, langit menangis. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat oleh manusia sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Orang-orang berhamburan mencari perlindungan dari derasnya hujan. Adapula yang menggerutu karena menyalahkan _langit_ , yang kesal pada diri sendiri karena tidak membawa payung dan sebagainya.

Kaizo tak merasakannya, karena ia di bawah perlindungan payung hitam yang berada digenggaman. Perlahan kedua kakinya menapakkan _zebra cross_ dengan tenang, tanpa memedulikan lampu bagi pejalan kaki sedang merah.

 _TIN TIN!_

Kaizo tuli, ia tak dapat mendengar suara klakson dari mobil _box_ yang sedang melaju tanpa manusiawi.

 _TINTINTINTIN!_

Bunyinya semakin keras, penuh emosi dan beruntun. Tak membuat Kaizo berhenti dan berpaling, ia tetap berjalan.

 _BUAGH!_

Teriakan para pejalan kaki yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau berteriak histeris, terutama bagi kaum hawa. Mereka syok melihat sesosok pria yang baru saja mati tertabrak di penyebrangan jalan dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Bahkan, ada yang sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Mobil _box_ tersebut melarikan diri, meninggalkan korbannya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Kaizo berjongkok, melihat pria itu yang sudah tak bernyawa. Di bawah derasnya hujan, _pria itu_ meninggal, bukan karena keinginannya. _Tentu, bukan_.

"Aku … sudah mati?"

Pria itu bergumam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya _arwah_ pria itu. Kini ia berdiri di sebelah Kaizo, menatap jasadnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dan ditangisi oleh langit. Tak beberapa lama kemudian orang-orang mengerumuni pria tersebut sembari menunggu ambulans tiba.

"Federic Wang, 35 tahun. Meninggal karena tertabrak mobil."

Kaizo berucap dengan nada datar sambil berdiri. Di sebelahnya, pria bernama Federic meneteskan air matanya dan berucap, "Oh … begitu?"

Ia tak bisa menerima nasibnya secepat ini. Bagaimana nasib istri dan anak-anaknya? Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan mereka? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa…? Apa … karena dia dipilih untuk mati?

"Aku tak bisa memilih orang yang bakal mati," Kaizo membalas dengan dingin. Ia dapat mendengar suara hati milik pria itu. "Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas. Lagipula, mana ada yang suka melihat orang mati di depannya?"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Federic seorang diri. Disana, Federic masih terdiam sambil melihat jasadnya yang sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans. Ia memegangi dadanya, rasa sesak di sana membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Apa … ia akan dikirim ke akhirat? Bukankah … yang berbicara dengannya tadi seorang _malaikat maut_? Iya … dia akan dikirim kesana, _bertemu orang-orang yang ia cintai_.

ooooo

Mau bagaimanapun, malaikat harus istirahat. Kaizo menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Wujudnya manusia sekarang dan bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. Lagipula, sekarang dia juga sedang rehat di sebuah kafe— _yang kebetulan ia jumpai paling pertama._ Hanya sebatas mendudukkan diri sejenak dan menyesap secangkir kopi, paling tidak ia harus memulihkan energinya sebelum melanjutkan tugas kembali.

Masih hujan, udara masih sama seperti tadi, _dingin_. Apalagi pendingin ruangan yang masih menyala di tempat ini, semakin membuat dingin tubuh. Tapi Kaizo tak merasakannya, karena _jiwa dan raganya_ sudah mati. Ia lupa, bagaimana rasanya dingin? Panas? Menggigil? Ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Memang, wujudnya sekarang adalah manusia, namun _tak sepenuhnya manusia._ Ia mengambil cangkir putih susu berisi _cappuccino_ yang mulai dingin lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Tak ada lagi asap mengepul disana, padahal _benda ini_ baru saja diberikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kaizo tak peduli— _toh_ , dia tetap meminumnya.

Sekali lagi kepalanya ia tolehkan keluar. Bukannya semakin reda, malah semakin deras disertai amukkan dari langit. Suara guntur dan cahaya kilat terus menyambar, para pejalan kaki dan pengendara pun mulai was-was. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Tapi menunggu terlalu lama juga membuat Kaizo jenuh, masih banyak orang yang harus _dijemputnya_. Ia memakai jas hitam yang diletakkan di kursi sebelahnya lalu berjalan keluar kafe. Tak lupa payung hitam yang harus ia buka terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusuri derasnya hujan.

Pertemuan antara sepatu pantofel hitam dan jalanan yang basah membuat suara khas yang terdengar agak menyeramkan. Kaizo menyukai itu, _sangat-sangat menyukainya_. Terulas senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ada perasaan senang saat ia melakukannya dan rasa menyebalkan karena langit telah menurunkan hujan dengan waktu yang cukup lama pun perlahan terkikis. _Ia sangat menikmatinya._

"A … bang?"

Sampai suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kedua kakinya masih menapak, kepalanya pun ia tolehkan ke samping. Seorang lelaki yang hampir sama tinggi dengan Kaizo, berkacamata _frame_ hitam dan helai-helai rambut yang sama dengan miliknya, menatapnya terkejut. Spontan, Kaizo berhenti, sama seperti pemuda itu.

"Abang…?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu bergumam. Mungkin penglihatannya agak buram karena kacamatanya mulai memunculkan embun, tapi ia benar-benar yakin. Di depannya sekarang, adalah _abangnya_ , kakak laki-laki yang ia sayangi.

"Abang?" Kaizo berucap dan tersenyum miring. "Keluarga saja aku tak punya, apalagi _**adik**_."

Penekanan pada kata 'adik' sangat membuat Kaizo yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tidak memiliki adik. Ia hidup sendiri di dunia fana ini, kenapa harus memiliki keluarga? Tugasnya yang banyak membuatnya memiliki tak banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

"Eng-Enggak!" Lelaki itu, Fang, menggeleng kuat, ia benar-benar yakin yang berada di depannya ini adalah abangnya. Ia benar-benar menyangkal apa yang baru saja Kaizo ucapkan. "Abang kemana aja?! Pang kangen sama abang!"

Fang mengucapkannya dengan suara lantang, biar abangnya tahu. Ia sangat merindukan Kaizo, _sangat_.

" _Ngigau_ ya?" tanya Kaizo dingin.

Kaizo mendengus dan berlalu meninggalkan Fang seorang diri. Fang, masih terdiam menatap punggung abangnya yang mulai menjauh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya pun terkepal karena emosi. Ia melempar payung bening yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk berlindung dari hujan dan berteriak dengan lantang, "BERHENTI!"

Namun Kaizo tak memedulikannya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, apalagi menghentikkan langkah. Fang menggeram, dadanya naik turun akibat emosi. Tubuhnya menggigil akibat hujan yang mengguyur habis tubuhnya. Kacamata yang ia kenakan pun kini tak membantunya dalam melihat, semuanya buram.

Orang-orang tak tahu, dibalik kacamata hitamnya, kedua bola mata itu mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi hujan berbaik hati menghapusnya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dadanya ia remas, rasa nyeri di bagian itu benar-benar tak tertahankan, sampai membuatnya sesak.

 _Kenapa…?_

ooooo

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas. Ia menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Di atas atap rumah sakit, Kaizo menatap sekeliling. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang ia lihat masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Rumah sakit yang ia singgahi sekarang juga semakin bagus.

 _"Abang!"_

Kaizo tersentak. Suara _itu_ tiba-tiba saja memekakan telinganya.

 _"Abangg!"_

Lagi. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri kanan, ia tak menemukan siapapun disini selain dirinya. Disini, hanya ia sendiri. Tapi kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat jelas?

Kaizo mengendikkan bahu. Ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia bisa teleportasi, hanya saja ia sedang malas melakukannya karena memakan banyak energi.

Kakinya berhenti seketika saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian serba putih mendorong banker dengan seseorang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri disana.

"Abang!"

Dengan mata sembab, seorang pemuda ikut mendorong banker dan terus memanggil kakak lelakinya, berharap ia tersadar.

Kaizo terdiam melihat orang-orang itu yang mulai menjauh dan masuk ke dalam UGD. Pemuda berkacamata itu melepas kacamatanya dan menangis. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu dan mengacak rambutnya. Kaizo masih terdiam dan menatap pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Sampai seorang pria dan wanita menghampiri pemuda itu. Sang pemuda mendongak, lalu berdiri dan memeluk wanita yang berada di depannya. Pria yang berada di dekat mereka memasang mimik sedih. Ia menatap nanar anak dan istrinya yang saling menumpahkan air mata, sampai ia memeluk kedua orang itu, menenangkan mereka dan berdoa agar _keluarga mereka_ selamat.

 _Tunggu, apa ini?_ Kaizo mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tak begitu melihat dengan jelas orang yang terbaring di banker. Tapi pemuda itu … yang memanggilnya _abang_ 'kan?

"Abang…?"

Terkejut, Kaizo membalikkan badannya secara refleks. Ia melihat pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi dan memanggilnya abang. Yang melempar payungnya dan membiarkan dirinya yang diguyur hujan. Yang … memanggil dirinya _Pang_.

"Ini beneran abang 'kan?"

Fang berjalan menghampiri Kaizo dan memegang tangan milik abangnya. Biasanya, Kaizo akan menghindar jika seseorang akan menyentuhnya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Ia membiarkan Fang menyentuhnya.

Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memeluk Kaizo sampai membuat lelaki itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku merindukan abang… s-sangat-sangat merindukan abang…" Fang berucap dengan suara parau. Kaizo bergeming, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk, melihat _adiknya_ yang sedang menangis di tubuhnya.

Tangan Kaizo perlahan bergerak mengelus kepala Fang dengan lembut. Disaat itulah pelukan Fang semakin erat, semakin membuatnya ingin berteriak. Namun ia menahannya, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Pang …"

Kaizo mengucapkannya. Ia mengucapkan nama yang ia berikan pada adiknya saat masih kecil. Ya, itu pemberiannya. Pemberiannya yang paling berharga.

"Aku pulang."

 **Fin.**

 **Haloo~ Jadi ceritanya saya masih newbie di fandom ini. Salam kenal semuanya~^^**

 **Seperti dibilang di awal, saya terinspirasi dari Goblin. Entah kenapa setiap nonton itu saya selalu kefokus sama malaikat maut nya, ganteng sih /oi.**

 **Oh, dan sebenarnya saya masih mau manjangin ini, cuma karena stuck disitu ya berhentinya disitu aja /ga. Soalnya banyak yang belum dijelasin sih. Kaizo sakit? Kecelakaan? Yang pasti sih, kalo menurut alur saya, dia sakit. dan ini _setting_ -nya 10 tahun kemudian. Fang udah gede, udah jadi dokter di rumah sakit itu hehehehe.**

 **Segitu dulu _author note-_ nya, _see you next fanfic_!~^^**


End file.
